


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by internetUnification



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Background Relationships, Character Death, Dancing, Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, this is sad seriously dont read it unless you wanna cry, weezer is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetUnification/pseuds/internetUnification
Summary: “I can’t believe we’re alone, just the two of us.”A year ago, hearing that phrase might have made George’s heart soar. In his head, he can almost see it: Dream kicking the bedroom door behind him shut and smiling in that dumb way he does with too much teeth. But that was a year ago, before horror movies suddenly became reality in the lumbering forms of the living dead.So when Dream says, “I can’t believe we’re alone, just the two of us,” it doesn’t sound so romantic anymore.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work that ive posted it's pretty different from my usual writing style but i like it! for some reason i couldn't get the italics right and it is killing me but here you go please enjoy!! :]]

“I can’t believe we’re alone, just the two of us.”

A year ago, hearing that phrase might have made George’s heart soar. In his head, he can almost see it: Dream kicking the bedroom door behind him shut and smiling in that dumb way he does with too much teeth. But he loves that dumb smile, and the way his hair frames his face, and the sharpness of his elbows that nudge him constantly just to remind him that he’s there, and the flickering thoughts in his busy eyes that George can see so clearly now that Dream’s staning too close, but not close enough, never close enough. The bass shakes the floor, music muffled beneath the layers of drywall and the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. And then Dream is lifting George’s hands, lacing them together as he asks “dance with me?”

But that was a year ago, before horror movies suddenly became reality in the lumbering forms of the living dead. Before the outbreaks and the drastic quarantines, all the investigations for a cure that led to nothing, and before he packed up everything he thought he needed in a bag and abandoned his hometown with his friends at his side. The day they crossed the city limits they shed their title of nobodies and suddenly were nameless survivors; just a bunch of teenagers with dead parents, dead friends, and a desperation to live.

The last ones standing.

Maybe he could have still loved hearing that phrase regardless of the dangerous times, but not after the accident in May when they lost Techno, and Sapnap. After the day Bad sacrificed himself and Skeppy couldn’t bear to let him. After Tommy couldn’t hold the door anymore. After Tubbo took the night watch.

So when Dream says, “I can’t believe we’re alone, just the two of us,” it doesn’t sound so romantic anymore.

“Yeah,” George mumbles. “Me either.”

It sounds like a death sentence.

They had done their best to bar the doors to the outlet mall they stumbled upon with chairs and discarded wheeled kiosks, but ultimately it was pointless. There had to be dozens of entrances, and it was too much work for the two of them to try and board them all up before something smelled them. After all, those things might already be inside, in addition to the horde that’s been following them at a distance in a ravenous pack. George has slept a collective 10 hours this last week, and his stomach has gone numb with hunger.

Trying to shake off the nagging feeling of being chased, he looks over at Dream— his Dream- who drops his tattered backpack onto the floor and attempts to catch his breath after shoving around the kiosks. He won’t admit it, but George can clearly see the darkness hollowing his eyes, the slight twitch of his gaze as he tries to stay awake, the slouch in his step, the way his flannel caked in someone else’s blood now wears him.

He’s exhausted. George’s exhausted.

_We can’t run anymore._

Neither of them ever say it despite thinking it everyday. This small outlet mall was the only thing dotting the stretch of highway other than rundown mobile homes that had long since been looted and left desolated, and were probably swarming with more undead. It was a risk to go in somewhere so big as the mall, but they didn’t have a choice anymore.

__“We can’t keep running.”_ _

“What’d you say?” Dream asks, now crouched down to investigate an upturned vending machine. There’s no food in it, of course. It’s as empty as their backpacks and water bottles have been for the last two days.

“Nothing,” George says, biting his tongue. He didn’t even realize he was thinking out loud.

But Dream stands anyway, looking at him for a long second with a scrunched up look George recognizes from too many nights of being too terrified to even whisper. George may not have many trademark talents, but being able to read Dream like a book seems to be one of them. Sometimes he hates how he loves the way Dream can see right through him.

Because maybe if he was better at keeping his thoughts hidden, he wouldn’t have to see the moment Dream knows exactly what George had said; the way he nearly caves into himself knowing he can’t think of a good reason to tell George he’s wrong. This mall is a temporary band-aid, and there’s only two options:

See what they can find and keep going, or stay here and…

Dream opens his mouth to say something- probably an awful pun George’s already heard before but George would gladly take the distraction of something dumb right now- but then he’s looking past George, eyes narrowed and then blown wide with a mischievous grin betraying the somber tone.

“Give me five minutes,” Dream says, patting George on the head as he dashes past him with a surprising amount of energy.

“Wait-!” George barely gets a hold of Dream’s shirt sleeve, “We can’t split up!” He jerks on his wrist, making Dream’s sneakers squeak against the slick linoleum tiles as he skids to a halt, flailing to catch himself from falling by grasping George’s elbows. By inertia or intention, their foreheads bump together, pulling them close enough for George to see the hairline scratches from too many close calls on Dream’s forehead. Like their spirits, the marks scarred over crooked.

“I’ll only be a moment, promise,” Dream reassures, squeezing George’s elbows for gentle emphasis. “Just stay right here, okay?”

George swallows down a reluctant groan as he nods, feeling more than helpless watching Dream vault over the counter marked “Security” and disappear into a darkened doorway. The paranoid part of his heart wants to call after him, but it’s not worth it. If there really is anyone else inside, he’d only be drawing their attention faster.

Uneasily pulling the sleeves of his varsity jacket down over his hands- no, not his. _This is Sapnap’s. This…was Sapnap's._ George takes a few curious steps away from the barricaded doors, making sure to not stray more than fifteen steps away from where Dream disappeared to. The main lights are out, but some shops remain lit by single lamps bordering the doorways indicating that a rare bit of electricity still runs here. But it’s mostly daylight streaming from the skylights that illuminate the scuffed tiles, the darkened department stores with shattered windows and overturned shelves spilling their contents across the floor, and a dormant fountain nestled in front of a pair of frozen escalators leading up to what a nearby sign indicates was the food court.

It’s eerie, almost more uncomfortable than the dumpsters they’ve hid in or the abandoned miles of empty fields they’ve trekked through. There’s something unfathomably unsettling about an abandoned mall: a place normally filled with crowds of people and sounds of laughter and overlapped conversations. His footsteps shouldn’t echo here, but they do. Each one sounds like distant thunder clapping down the dimmed hall blocked from view by the escalators.

He shouldn’t feel safer being uncomfortable, but he does.

It means nothing’s here yet.

_“Good afternoon to everyone named George, Georgenotfound, and Georgie. This is your DJ coming in live with exclusively today’s greatest hits.”_

Oh, fucking hell- George flinches hard at the crackle of static and the sudden boom of Dream’s voice amplified over the impossibly active speakers. It bounces down the vacant halls and calls back at him, muffled and distant and everywhere. If some.. things are in here and didn’t know about them taking shelter here yet, they certainly do now. He felt his fingers instinctively curl together, just one part of him automatically locking into hiding.

George thinks he might just murder Dream himself.

_“Today’s playlist, composed by yours truly, may sound redundant at first, and to that I’d like to say: if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it…also, there’s only, like, three tracks in here that aren’t ruined, and I’m not about to blast music from someone who’s name tag says Meatloaf.”_

George’s head swivels back and forth like a pendulum, squinting into every window front he can to see if anything is awoken by Dream’s charade. Nothing seems to be moving; only covered in crude graffiti and knocked over mannequins look back at him.

But the rest of the mall could be very, very alive just out of view.

_“So grab a dance partner—particularly a handsome one with sick moves and wearing an old black jacket, because I think you’ll find this track very familiar.”_

With another sickeningly loud crackle of static, the muffled sound of a quick rapt of cymbals and a catchy guitar riff filter through the speakers. It would’ve brought a grin to George’s face as the keyboard chords came in, if he wasn’t so paranoid. The song was “Everybody Wants To Rule the World,” of course. It was the song he and Dream played every Friday morning on the car ride to school, and always requested anytime they ended up somewhere with a DJ or jukebox. It sounded like the old times, the good times, the days where his biggest worry was if anyone saw him blatantly staring at Dream from across the lunch table.

It sounds like his whole life flashing right before his eyes.

“What’re you just standing there for?” Dream calls behind him, swinging himself back over the counter and sashaying his way over to George with that dopey grin of his. “Don’t tell me you’re too tired to dance with me!”

“Shut up!” George instinctively hushes, planting his hands over Dream’s motor mouth. “Turn this off, Dream, something could hear us!” His voice was panicked.

Completely disregarding George’s alarm at the situation, Dream pries George’s hands away with an impish wink, “Too late, George, I put it on repeat.” Ducking and twirling under the crook of their joined arms with a flourish, Dream backpedals towards the almost dried-up fountain and motions for George to follow with two fingers. His head bobs to the beat, not even bothering to look around at anything but George.

Dread gathers like a thick knot inside George’s chest as he watches Dream hop up onto the fountain’s edge. He hasn’t needed to tell Dream to lower his voice in months. They both know better. He can’t have just forgotten something so crucial to their survival all of a sudden; no, Dream is curious, but not careless. He’s ignoring the rules on purpose.

_Welcome to your life,_

Dream’s not running.

_-there’s no turning back._

George scoops Dream’s backpack off the ground, digging with shaky hands for the flashlight hidden in one of the pockets. He refuses to be ambushed due to Dream being caught up in nostalgia, masking his fear with irritation and a middle finger as he trudges past Dream’s mindless dancing.

Of course, Dream simply follows along, determined to keep up his serenade. He jumps into the water with both feet to send a small tidal wave spilling up and over the edges, prancing across the fountain in noisy splashes all the while still singing along in off-key passion. His sneakers are even louder now against the tile floor as he jumps out of the shallow, green-stained water and swings around George in circles, poking and prodding at George’s tense shoulders. _Acting on your best behavior,_ poke. _Turn your back on mother nature_ , poke.

He grabs George’s arm that’s holding onto the flashlight, swinging it up under Dream’s chin like a microphone, everybody wants to rule the world.

George jerks his arm away as Dream obnoxiously tries to sing the guitar part as well, turning his attention back towards one of the side hallways that the skylights can’t reach. From what he can make out from his minimal flashlight beam, most of the stores are boarded up. Whether it’s to keep people in or out, he’ll take it over a waiting, hungry horde.

Noticing the absence at his side, he glances back: Dream is doing a nearly impeccable Breakfast Club dance montage rendition in the middle of the main hall, using the skylights as a spotlight for the awkward grace of his one-man show. He’s as coordinated as a giraffe on ice, but he looks carefree under the halo of sunlight. _He looks like he did at our first sleepover, when we stuck stickers on his wall and his mom made us scrub them down._ He looks like he did a long time ago, with his hair nearly glowing from the sunlight.

No, not a long time ago. Just a year ago. _It was only a year ago that my friends were alive. It was only a single year ago that we were having stupid arguments over who was the designated driver and where we’d all be going off to college, when only Bad and I were actually paying attention to the CDC press conferences, when-_

George shakes ghosts out of his head, trying not to let the memory stick and distract him. Distraction is a silent killer, and he tries to only focus on the sound of glass crunching under his worn sneakers as he takes cautious steps over the threshold of a department store, shining his light back and forth across abandoned cash registers and displays for shattered perfume bottles. It’d be dangerous going in somewhere so dark, but maybe there’s stuff left untouched that he could find? He pulled his goggles up from around his neck where they lay. They were heavy, but by now they were a familiar weight against his neck. It was worth it, though. Being able to see better was critical these days. Almost as important as it was to hear, and so George scanned the area with his eyes best he could since his ears were filled with obnoxious music.

“Georgie!”

Jesus fucking- “What, Dream?”  
Dream’s hands are on his waist before George even has a chance to turn, getting dragged backwards away from the store against his will. He drops the flashlight in surprise, watching it bounce and roll under a bench.

“C’mon, dance with me,” Dream coaxes. He tries to make the smaller boy rock back and forth with the rhythm, not even flinching when George shoves his hands away with an aggravated scoff. But he doesn’t let him turn back to investigate the department store, instead intertwining their hands and skipping backwards into the main hall, pulling them back the way they came.

Above them, the song repeats with the familiar trill of synth.

George begrudgingly lets himself be pulled along as Dream swings their arms together, wincing at the blanket of static playing under the music. Everything is so loud and he can’t hear over the grainy speakers for that trademark low groan of lumbering bodies, the terrible scrape of limbs against the tile, the excited growl once they spot their prey and oh god he can practically feel the hot breath on the back of his neck now. The longer they stood around dancing and letting this damn song act as a beacon for the undead, the less time he had to…

_What?_

The realization that he isn’t searching for an escape route halts him in place, nearly dragging Dream down from his poor attempt at moonwalking. There are exit doors at the end of every hall, and they could easily take any one of them and put this mall far behind them. But he doesn’t turn towards any of them, and he knows he isn’t going to. The thought of going outside, of going one more damn mile, feels like a bullet to the head.

_Where am I going?_

“Where are we going?” George asks. It comes out less as a question and more of a demand.

"Help me to decide,” Dream sings along with lyrics instead of answering, snapping his fingers in time and shifting his weight from heel to heel with a pop of his hips. “Help me make the—” He throws an arm around George’s tensed shoulders, forcing him into a makeshift tango as they near the escalators again. Laughing into George’s hair, he twirls them around once before lifting George up and onto the motionless handrails.

“I’m being serious,” George sighs, biting his lip to stop a traitorous grin from appearing. Gnawing terror is still clawing its way up his throat, but for just one wonderful, blissful second, all he can think about is Dream ridiculously shimmying his shoulders and throwing out jazz hands. He watches him try to pop up onto his toes like Michael Jackson, but quickly loses his balance and topples forward with enough pride to pretend like he did it on purpose to dramatically drape over the railing. Despite it all, George is bursting out laughing like he hasn’t let himself in months, knowing Dream’s been trying to perfect that move for years. Somehow, he’s still no good at it.

_Everybody wants to rule the world._

Dream marches past him up the escalator, grabbing George’s hand as he takes the steps two at a time. He scrambles to keep up, too focused on his footing and the back of Dream’s head to be apprehensive about what might be waiting in the food court until they’ve already reached the top. The actual restaurants themselves are barred shut, leaving a dismal collection of overturned chairs and empty tables littered across the floor. It doesn’t take long for George to notice that the escalators are the only way in and out.

As he’s caught up in surveying the area, Dream tugs the backpack from his shoulders, unceremoniously chucking it back down the escalator as if it didn’t hold their last handful of glow sticks.

“Dream!” George protests louder than he intends to, feet already whirling around to go retrieve the bag. But Dream’s hands are cupping his face faster than he can move, pulling their foreheads in close again as George hums the fading chorus. His face is calm, an amused smirk pulling at his lips as George fights off confusion. Dream is keeping him on his toes—both literally and figuratively—and always keeping George facing forward. The blaring music and his apathy for how loud he’s being betrays every rule they’ve set, and he’s laughing at George’s wrinkled expression.

A year ago, it would have made George’s heart melt. He would have tugged his head down by his hair and lovingly called him an idiot, blissfully letting Dream be his favorite distraction.

But that was then. Now, it’s all wrong.

“Dream…” George whispers, hands coming up to clench at Dream’s sleeves to still his trembling fingers. He wants to be wrong. _Please let me be wrong._

“…What’s behind me?”

And there it is.

It’s a fleeting moment that he nearly misses from Dream’s thrown-off fluttering eyelids, but the temporary look of panic taints Dream’s cheek-bruising smile just long enough for George to know exactly what he was terrified of. “Those things are down there, aren’t they?” He manages a thankful, weak smile. “You’ve been trying to avoid letting me see them.”

Above them, the song restarts again.

Dream bites his lip, confirming George’s suspicions. His resulting laugh is short, dark as he taps George’s scarred cheek with his thumb. “Ah, I should’ve known. You’re far too clever for me, George. You always were smarter than I was.” But then he’s dropping down to one knee, brushing kisses to George’s knuckles like a gentleman. “Now will you dance with me?”

George backs out of his grip, arms thrown out in exasperation that Dream’s in denial and keeping up his theatrics. “What are we even doing up here? There’s only one exit, we’re cornering ourselves!”

Dream rises back up to his feet, removing the distance between them and looking terrifyingly neutral. Like someone trying to soften the blow. “George, you know why.”

“I don’t,” George lies.

“You said it yourself, we can’t keep running.”

“I know, but… it scares me knowing you think that too.”

“Why?”

“Because…fuck, Dream, it means it’s real.” He averts his gaze towards their shoes, unable to handle the look Dream’s giving him. “Because it means…” His words turn into a strangled sound, unable to force the words out and admit defeat; to admit they’ve given up after a year of fighting to stay alive and watching their friends die to protect each other.

He can’t say it. He can’t bring himself even open his mouth. So he’s grateful when Dream’s gently lifting up his chin, brave enough to admit it: “It’s okay, George, I’ve got you. You’ve been stronger than me for so long, always being the one keeping us moving forward. But we don’t have to run anymore. We can just stay.”

George shakes his head furiously. “We can’t." But even as he says it, he knows that he’s already signed his fate. He knows exactly what Dream is doing. It’s not just a dance, and it’s not just their song.

It’s their swan song, and Dream’s having them sway together toward the finale instead of crawl.

_I love Dream so fucking much._

“Dream-”

“Don’t say it.” Dream grabs George by the hand again, expression soft as he leads him towards the mess of tables. He uses one of the chairs as a stepping stool-

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down.._

-careful to test to see if it can hold his weight before tugging for George to follow along. They haphazardly step from table top to table top, moving themselves towards the center of the room until Dream’s satisfied they found a sturdy enough table to hold them both.

It’s not until George’s arms are looping around his shoulders that George nearly loses it. Facing away from the escalators, the fear of knowing that they are probably coming up the stairs now sends his nerves into overdrive. Dream tries rubbing soothing circles in the small of his back, guiding George into his chest. He smells of copper and cold.

_So glad we almost made it._

“Just sway with me,” Dream whispers into his ear. He brings his hands up, covering George’s ears with his palms to shut out all the noise. He can still almost hear the muffled approaching groans and hisses mixed with the keyboard chords over his pulsing heartbeat.

 _We’re going to die here,_ George wants to say, but he can’t. There’s no point in wasting his breath on something so blatantly, harshly true. Because if he just sways along, everything fades away other than the familiar warmth of Dream’s hands, and the proximity that he could know is him even with his eyes shut. Never mind the scabbed and broken hands that start brushing, gripping- pulling now- at his ankles as they try to climb. Never mind the sudden quickness of Dream’s breath against his hair, or the silent tears he feels dripping onto his face. Never mind the fight to live trying to spur into running. Never mind the realization that he’s going to die being dragged away by greedy hands desperate for his flesh.

“Nothing ever lasts forever.”

 _There’s still another minute in the song,_ he thinks. He suddenly can’t remember how it ends, and he knows he’s never going to find out. But there are worse songs to die to, and worse people to dance with. And if he shuts his eyes, he can almost pretend it’s just him and Dream, swaying together in that bedroom while the party raged on below them, tuning out the white noise and clinging to each other like lifelines until the record skips, and he can’t really hear the music anymore.


End file.
